Nightmare
by TNS and Twilight Author Girl
Summary: TNS CAST FANFICTION - Brittany has a nightmare and Trevor is right there to comfort her. TREVOR AND BRITTANY"S POVS. ONE SHOT.


**Brittany's POV**

It had been a long day already on the set of 'The Next Step'. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before either. I yawned as I layed down on the leather couch that was in wardrobe. I had a few hours before I had to go home and if I was needed for filming, someone could come and get me. So I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep…

_I woke up and I was in the middle of Studio-A. Trevor was leaning over me, looking worried. I sat up,_

_"__Trevor?" I mumbled, "What happened?". He looked at me, confused,_

_"__Who's Trevor? Never mind that? Riley we have to get out of here? It's not safe?" he said, pulling me to my feet. I was confused as he dragged me out the door._

_"__What's wrong? Where are we going?" I asked, Trevor, or James, I guess, looked at me._

_"__We're gonna die if we don't get out of here now!" he yelled, moving faster. I could barely keep up._

_"__Why are we gonna die?!" I screamed, terrified now._

_"__Beth found out that we got back together and now she's out to kill you!" James screamed. I was really terrified now. We turned the corner and I saw a dark figure at the end of the hallway. Then there was a gunshot and James pushed me out of the way. He took the bullet and fell to the ground. The figure, most likely Beth, ran away. I looked down at James,_

_"__Save you self, Riles, run! Hide! And pray she doesn't find you…" he said, his voice going weak until he stopped moving. I shook him,_

_"__James?! James?!" I said, but he didn't respond. I flung myself over his still body and sobbed, for a few minutes before I smeared my fingers through his blood and across my face like warrior paint._

_"__Beth is gonna die James," I said, "I'll make sure of it!"_

(End of nightmare)

**Trevor's POV**

(moments before Brit awakes)

I walked into the wardrobe and noticed Brittany was lying on the couch. I walked over and saw that she was asleep, but there were tears streaming down her cheeks and her face was twisted in fear. I decided to wake her. I sat on the edge of the couch and gently nudged her on the shoulder,

"Brittany?" I whispered. Her eyes flew open and she inhaled sharply. Her face was filled with fear. I stayed very still, not to startle her more. She seemed to come around, and suddenly wrapped her arms around me, hugging me as if I would disappear. I wrapped my arms behind her back and hugged her back. We stayed embraced for more than several seconds before she let go of me.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Bad dream"

I gave her a comforting smile,

"You ok?" I asked. She wiped away the old tears from her sleep.

"I guess," she said. It was silent for a minute before I realised I still had my arms slightly around her. I awkwardly pulled away,

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked, "Fresh might ease your mind,"

Brittany smiled,

"I'd like that," she said, standing up. We got outside the set and began walking up the sidewalk. She was gently swinging her hands as she walked. It was completely silent between the two of us.

"So what was your dream about?" I asked trying to break the silent. Brit and I both slowed our pace.

"You wanna know?" she asked,

"Of course. You seemed really upset when I woke you. And I care you," I said. she looked down at her feet and then at me,

"Well… I woke up on the floor of Studio A and you were leaning over me. Well… not technically you, James was…" she began. I smiled,

"So I take it that you were Riley?" I asked. There was a clap of thunder as we both turned to head back to the set.

"Yeah, I was," she said, "Anyways, James told me that it wasn't safe in Studio A because Beth had found out about us getting back together, and she wanted me dead," Brittany explained. She seemed sort of zoned out, as if I wasn't there, "He took my hand and dragged me out of the studio, but as we turned the corner, there was a person at the end of the dark hallway. The person fired a gun at me but James took the bullet and the figure ran away. Before he died, James told me to run, hide, and pray that Beth never finds me. After sobbing over his dead body, I took some of his blood, smearing it down my face, and vowed to kill Beth first," Brit finished as it started to rain, "And that's when you woke me up,"

"I see," was all I could say. I managed to capture Brit's swaying hand in mine. She looked down at our hands together,

"What?" she asked, not pulling away. I looked up at her as the rain fell heavier. Even drenched, and her short brown hair matted to her face, she looked gorgeous. I moved closer to Brit. We now stood only inches apart in the pouring rain.

"Brit, the real reason I wanted to talk to you is because I have something that I've needed to tell you for a long time," I said. She stared at me, "Brit, I really like you. I have since day one. I know we're just friends, but I would really like it if we could be more than that," I said. She stared at me, shocked. I reached my free hand up, moving her soaking wet hair out of her eyes, and slowly leaned in, capturing her lips in mine. I was shocked when she didn't pull away. When we broke the kiss, she was still staring at me.

"Yes," she said, a smile coming across her face.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded, kissing me again, the rain pouring heavily down on the two of us, completely drenching everything we were wearing,

"Yea, of course,"

I grinned. FINALLY!


End file.
